tenaciousdfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee
Lee is a fictional character portrayed by JR Reed in both Tenacious D's TV series and in The Pick of Destiny as the band's psycho fan. Lee has also appeared in concert with the band, this being documented on The Complete Master Works and The Complete Master Works 2. The way he meets Black and Gass is different in both the TV series and The Pick of Destiny. Gass confirms on The Pick of Destiny commentary on the DVD that the narrative of the movie is the canon way the duo met Lee. History TV series (non-canon) During an open mic night performance at The Garage, Jack foolishly throws his special clear guitar pick into the crowd, and the band can no longer continue the show without it. The band have to cancel their performance since no member of the crowd hands it back to them, even after Black angrily demands it to be handed back. The band waits until the end of the night, and rummages on the floor to salvage the pick, before being told by the frustrated owner (Paul F. Tompkins) to leave the venue. The band leave the venue without the pick, and think that Tenacious D is over. They are met near the entrance by their super fan "Lee" (wearing a custom-made black "Tenacious D Rocks" t-shirt), who returns the pick. He informs the band that he has seen all of their shows, and has made a Tenacious D website which he wishes for the band members to visit when they get home. He asks for their address to collect photos from, but instead, Black and Gass ask for his address, and say that they'll send the photos to him. Tenacious D return to their apartment, approve of the website, and then head to Lee's House literally a few minutes after coming home. They hand over the photos, and the day after bombard Lee's phone with messages. They become nervous when he doesn't answer the phone all day, and break into his apartment to check if he's okay. This makes Lee scared of Tenacious D, and they have become the obsessive fan of Lee. Lee informs the band that he thinks they're sick, but claims that he has "never been loved so much" and thanks the band. They end the episode with the song "Special Things", performed at The Garage at their next open mic night. The Pick of Destiny (canon) Black joins in on Gass' busking performance (uninvited as the two are strangers at this point) on Venice Beach, singing. This gathers a small crowd of interested bypassers, one of which is Lee, who is in-between delivering pizzas for Wake & Bake Pizzeria. He notably shouts "yeah dudes", and praises the two before Gass claims he is a solo artist, and wishes to keep it that way. Later, Lee happens to be delivering a pizza to Gass' apartment, since Black and Gass have now befriended each other. He happens to sit in on the two rehearsing, and later appears at their first concert. Following this, Lee allows Black and Gass to borrow his car to attend (what he believes to be) an important recording label meeting in Sacramento. The duo later crash the car, as Lee watches on TV (though does not realise it is his car). Trivia * The surname of Lee is never mentioned in either the TV series, movie or on-stage, making it unknown. * Despite stating his name in the The Pick of Destiny, he seems to be well known by casual fanatics as "The Pizza Guy." * JR Reed performs under the pseudonym of "Darryl Lee Donald" as the lead singer of the band Trainwreck, alongside Gass. This being a reference to the character. * As well as Lee, JR Reed has also performed at Tenacious D shows as Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Satan, The Metal, a Police Officer and a Magical Mushroom. * The original ending to The Pick of Destiny features Black and Gass confronting Lee over the destroyed car. They offer to rectify the situation by making him an "official, lifetime, non-participating member of The D," and offering to move in with him. He accepts, and the three hug. The camera zooms into Lee, and his demonic eyes, as he has now become the devil. The deleted ending is made available to watch on the DVD. * He appears to be a large professional wresting fan, according to the set decoration in a cut scene also on the DVD. Category:HBO Show Characters Category:All Characters